1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rotary mechanisms and, particularly, to a rotary mechanism for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Typical portable electronic devices such as mobile phones mainly include bar mobile phones, foldable mobile phones, slidable mobile phones, and rotatable mobile phones. Rotatable mobile phone has a newer structure which allows the mobile phone to be compact with a modern, novel design.
A traditional rotating mechanism for a mobile phone includes a cover configured with a display, a base configured with a keypad, and a connecting mechanism making the cover rotatable with the base. The connecting mechanism is configured so the cover slides automatically to a desired position relative to the base when the cover is rotated beyond a predetermined position. When the mobile phone is closed, the cover covers the base, and the keypad is hidden. When using the mobile phone, the cover can be rotated to a desired position by the connecting mechanism, exposing the keypad.
However, the rotatable mechanism is configured without an integrated mechanism, thus vibrations may occur during the rotating of the cover of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.